


Our Time and Blood

by Lunamichi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamichi/pseuds/Lunamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a different time and a different world, a human and a troll have a strange love and with any love there is sure to be troubles down the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Time and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random drabble story to let out my davekat feels because of tumblr.
> 
> Now with amazing fanart ;v;
> 
> http://obsessedstuck.tumblr.com/post/23149275479/blimpgato-our-time-and-blood-i-dont-ever

“And Strider gets the last point! The Knights win again!”

The dark haired troll watched as the blonde boy with sunglasses was hoisted up into the air by his teammates. He just passed the ball to the blonde so he could get the last point yet again, no big deal. Strider was always seen as the hero. All he got was a pat on the back by the goalie that was running towards the rest of the team. Soon the hero was put down where his normal group of friends were. The energetic Asian twins and his sister congratulated him as usual.

“Nice pass best friend,” the troll looked up to see his tall clown like friend tower over him. Of course only he would acknowledge that if it weren’t for the pass, they may not have won, “You and your motherfucking man going to hook up for some party winnings?”

The short troll blushed. He and the blonde were actually a ‘thing’ but the only ones who knew it were a few close friends. Their relationship was odd, it switched from black to red and red to black on many occasions, but they somehow were able to stick with it up until now.

Suddenly a random brunette came up and patted the hero on the shoulder. She talked to him for about a minute and suddenly pulled him into a kiss right on the lips before scurrying away.

“Whoa what the bitchtits?” the taller troll frowned at the display. The sound of a slamming door caught his attention and he turned to find his short friend gone and the door on the other side of the gym closed. Within seconds, a blonde blur sped past him and went through the door to follow the shorter troll.

Outside was quite dark and an autumn wind blew through the angry troll’s hair as he stomped outside. A voice behind him called out to him. Soon the voice was close and a hand grabbed his arm.

“Hey what the hell man respond.”

“Why the fuck are you here. Shouldn’t you be back there celebrating with your fucking preppy friends and kissing every fucking girl that walks by?”

The blonde cursed under his breath before fixing his shades that slipped a little from running after the troll, “Look Karkat she just suddenly came up to me like that okay.”

“What happened to being always on your guard or some other bullshit like that you keep spouting all the time? Admit it you just kiss every fucking girl that comes up to you. That’s right you’re Dave Strider the asshole that every fucking girl wants to hook up with,” Karkat pulled his arm away from him and continued to storm away.

Dave followed closely, “It was an accident. I didn’t expect her to be so bold like that. You know I’d never do that to you.”

“Yeah that’s right you’d never kiss me in public because you don’t want nookwhiffers around us calling you a homosexual. What’s the big fucking deal with that idiotic word!? You humans are just so fucking frustrating!”

“Karkat just stop and shut up for a moment and let me explain.”

The troll whirled around to look at the boy and yell at his face, “Explain what? There’s nothing to explain! I don’t even know why we’re beating around the gog damn bush about us. If you don’t want to be with me then fine! I get it! I’ll just walk out of your fucking life Mister Strider!”

He turned again and continued to leave.

“Karkat wait.”

“Fuck you just stay away from me!”

“KARKAT!”

The troll had never heard the human shout like that before so he curiously turned to see why the human had shouted that way. Just as he turned he was suddenly pushed forward. The sudden push made him stumble and fall to his hands and knees. A sound of screeching tires rang through the air behind him before a sickening thump and crack was heard. He couldn’t remember even trying to cross a street.

The Cancer’s heart beat in his chest rapidly. Did he dare to turn around? He felt that he had become deaf. He could hear nothing but the rapid pace of his heart that was threatening to leap out of his chest. He vaguely realized that blue and red lights were flashing beside him. When had the police come? Wait when did he turn around? A pool of red sat a few meters away from him. It looked like the car was leaking the red liquid until he looked down and saw a pale hand sticking out from under it. His mind and body screamed to move forward, but something was holding him back. A bunch of men began to surround the vehicle and he felt something pull him away from the scene. The troll couldn’t even feel the hands that were pulling him away.

The next thing he knew, he was suddenly in a completely different place than before. He looked around to find his friends looking at him in worry. The troll was sitting in a chair in a foreign looking room with his friends sitting in chairs all around him and for some reason he was feeling a little dazed.

“Wha-” he choked on his word and coughed. Jade quickly got up and got him a glass of water. Gamzee sat beside him and rubbed his back. The troll felt a wave of exhaustion take over him. A heavy weight seemed to hang on his shoulders, his throat was dry, his eyes irritated, and his face felt somewhat odd.

“So you’re finally acknowledging us,” Rose stated. Karkat gave her a look of confusion.

“You were kicking and screaming at the accident and it was really hard to pull you away because you wouldn’t let us take you away. You just kept pushing us aside until Gamzee came in and somehow calmed you down,” John explained. The image of the car and the pale hand made the troll tighten the grip on his cup. He did not remember screaming. He put a hand to his face and felt a bit of irritation. He must have been crying.

“You even screamed at his body when you saw him in the hospital bed hooked up to the IVs and oxygen mask,” Karkat slightly cringed when the blonde girl said ‘body’ and she made it worse by continuing, “You almost grabbed his shirt and pulled him up if we didn’t hold you back and you even went as far as saying ‘wake up you stupid piece of shit’.”

Karkat began to tremble. He couldn’t remember anything that happened after seeing the car and the hand.

“Dave is okay though!” Jade quickly brought up in slight panic, “He lost a lot of blood but you gave the doctors a bunch of yours for them to use! They objected at first since you know you’re a troll but then you kind of cut your wrist in front of them to show that you had red blood. Apparently rust bloods have similar blood properties to the humans but not the other trolls. Plus troll blood helps the humans heal a little better or something. I couldn’t get it all. It’s okay, they had studied a bunch of stuff before about the troll blood so Dave will be alright.”

That explained the dazed feeling. Karkat looked down at his wrist and finally noticed the IV sticking to him. He remembered nothing.

“Bro you were so insistent on making sure that they used your blood and no other motherfucker’s either so don’t worry, you saved him,” Gamzee comforted.

“Yes right now we are still waiting on the doctor’s to give us Dave’s final condition, but I am sure he is fine,” Kanaya reassured.

Speaking of the devil, the doctor entered the room and everyone looked to him in hopes of good news. 

“He’s in a coma,” the doctor said bluntly, “We are not sure if he will ever wake up.”

And the world came crashing down.

******************************************************************

_Fucking idiot._

_Hey so we won again today. I actually got the winning goal for once since you weren’t there . . ._

_Wake up._

_Why’d you have to push me like that._

_I quit the team just so you know._

_Stupid lazy assed douche._

_Look at me I’m Dave and I’m a cool kid._

_You should have just left me alone._

_Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up._

_I’m sorry okay. Whatever happened that night was my fault._

_I miss you._

_Happy Birthday._

_You only get your present if you wake up._

_It’s snowing a lot this Pedigrees eve. Oh wait you humans call it Christmas don’t you._

_I already got you a birthday present so no Christmas gift for you because you’re not waking up._

_Hey come on. If you don’t wake up soon I don’t know what those doctors are gonna do._

_I’m not going to let them do it but they keep saying . . ._

_I’m missing an awesome New Year’s party because of you._

_Dave._

_Fuck please just wake up._

_Sorry._

_Asshole how long are you going to make me wait._

_You’re going to wake up with a permanent marker moustache and fucking glasses to go with._

_Please._

_Wake up idiot._

_Fuck Dave please._

_Wake up you insufferable prick._

**************************************************************

The morning light shone through the hospital room as a figure stirred. The boy sat up and rubbed his eyes with a yawn. With his right hand he instinctively reached out to grab his shades from his nightstand but nothing was there. With full attention he looked at the foreign white sheets before finding a small troll sleeping with his head rested on crossed arms on the side of his bed.

“Ah glad to finally see you awake,” a familiar calm and knowledgeable voice reached the boys ears, “Your sunglasses are on your left.”

With the shades located he quickly put it on before looking back at his sister who was sitting across from the bed at the wall and was holding a book in her hands. He looked down at himself and did not see all the wires that he expected to be connected to him. Scanning the room he saw it was decorated with many flowers and get well gifts. A few balloons were littered here and there but what caught his attention was a small red box with a ribbon on it that was sitting on the counter that his sunglasses used to sit on. Under it was a simple sheet of paper with a note scribbled on it.

_Don’t know when you’ll fucking wake up but here’s your birthday present that will be sitting here collecting dust until you finally do._

The note was simple and to the point but somewhere near the corner was a single wrinkled spot as if it touched water. He carefully opened the box to find an expensive looking watch that had many intricate gear designs under the hour and minute hands.

After putting the watch on the boy rolled his shoulders and tentatively slipped out of the bed. There was no pain.

“You’ve been in a coma for half a year,” Rose spoke up and put her book away. Dave blinked at her before putting a hand to his head and looking back over to the sleeping troll.

“Let us go for a walk. I’m sure you need the exercise and Karkat may not be waking up any time soon. He has barely slept since your accident. It is best we let him sleep.”

Dave nodded before finding himself a pair of hospital slippers and following his sister out into the hall. He walked with her silently until they were outside in the little green area where the patients we free to get some nice fresh air. For some reason, no one was there. It was a beautiful spring day and a light breeze weaved through the air. The two sat on a bench and Rose pulled out her book again as Dave stared at the sky.

“Six months huh,” he stated after a few minutes.

“Yes, you lost a lot of blood that day. Miraculously, troll blood have stronger healing properties than humans and Karkat was compatible so he offered his to help you. You may have slept longer if it were just normal human blood or you may not have woken up at all,” Rose explained without looking up from her book.

Dave stayed silent.

“He visited you every day since then.”

Still no response.

“If you hadn’t pushed him out of the way he may have died. You are taller and somewhat stronger than him. With his small build he could have died right after getting hit. Then again he is a troll so we don’t really know,” Dave continued to stay silent and Rose let out a breath, “You gave your blood for him so that he could have a longer life, in a way you gave him more time.”

Dave looked down.

“And he tried to return it by giving you his blood and visiting you every day.”

The hospital doors that led to the nice little park suddenly flew open and standing there was an out of breath Karkat with wide panicked eyes. Dave and Rose stood up simultaneously. Dave noticed that Karkat appeared to look a little smaller, weaker, and extremely tired.

“Well I shall leave you two alone now. Have fun catching up,” Rose casually walked back in as Karkat sped past her and flung himself into Dave’s arms. He immediately buried his face into the Strider’s chest. Rose gave Dave one last look with a smile before retreating back into the building.

The small figure holding him was trembling.

“Fuck . . . I-I thought th-they took you away,” the troll whispered, “Th-they kept telling m-me th-that is was useless. That y-you’d n-never wake up. That it was better i-if they j-just . . .”

The troll couldn’t continue. A sob escaped from him as he held on tighter to the blonde. Dave hugged him back finally and held him close and dearly.

“I’m sorry,” Dave had his left arm wrapped around the troll’s waist and his right hand held Karkat’s head close, “I’m sorry I left you for so long like that.”

“No I’m sorry for causing that fucking stupid fight. I’m sorry for being an idiot and walking on to the street like that. I’m sorry for letting you get hurt like that,” he hiccupped, “You should’ve just left me, you almost died.”

“Shhh don’t. Don’t apologize, it’s equally me fault,” Dave pet his hair softly, “You saved me. I’m awake now. That’s all that matters.”

Karkat pulled his head up so that it rested on the blonde’s shoulder. Dave took the chance to bury his head into the crook of the troll’s neck. The stood like that for a few minutes before Karkat hesitantly pulled back a bit so that he could look at the blonde’s face. Light red tears stained his face and Dave softly wiped them away before touching their foreheads together.

“You saved my life.”

“You saved mine first,” Karkat mumbled and looked down, “I visited every day.”

“I know. I heard you.”

“What?” Karkat looked at him again but with furrowed brows.

“I heard your voice. You scored a winning goal. You quit the team. You kept calling me an idiot and telling me to wake up. You missed holidays with friends because you were with me,” Dave sighed and took of his sunglasses and hung it on his shirt before connecting their foreheads once more and looking at the troll straight in the eyes, “You sat and watched my lifeless body and talked to me. I heard every single word.”

Karkat began to blush.

“The watch is really nice by the way,” Dave held up his wrist and Karkat looked away again, “You know I bet I would have woken up with a kiss.”

“ . . did . . .”

“Hm? You’re going to have to speak up.”

“I did kiss you . . . everyday . . . since they took the oxygen mask off you . . .” the troll’s face was completely red.

Dave blinked at him before pulling the troll into a tight hug and burying his face in the troll’s shoulder, “M’sorry I made you go through all that. Waiting for me when everyone else expected me to stay like that forever.”

“Hey you’re Dave fucking Strider right. Not even a goddamn truck can hit you and kill you,” Karkat joked but Dave could feel the troll shaking again.

He held him closer, “You got that right. I promise to never let that happen again.”

****************************************************************

Within a week Dave went back to school. He missed a semester but a couple of classes at summer school could fix that. Other than everyone being amazed or not surprised at the fact that the Strider woke up, everything went back to normal.

Until lunch.

As soon as the two walked into the cafeteria, Dave pulled Karkat close and kissed him right in front of everybody. Karkat pushed away.

“What are you doing!? Did you lose your fucking mind?” Karkat hissed.

“I’m doing what I should have done half a year ago. If I did this before I probably wouldn’t have almost died. I’m doing this to make up for the time we both lost and don’t worry, this is just the beginning,” Dave gave the troll a smirk before whistling and heading in to get his food.

Karkat just stood there completely dumbfounded with his face beet red. He snapped out of it after a minute and quickly ran up to Dave and looped an arm around his.

“That’s right asshole. You have a whole 6 months to make up to me.”

“Six months of making out, alright I’m in.”

Karkat let go of him and smacked his arm, “Fucking pervert.”

Dave just grabbed his waist and pulled the troll close, “Don’t worry, we have all the time in the world.”


End file.
